doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ZDaemoN Brasil
Nomination for Deletion Delete. This page is obviously created the a member of the ROX or some other Brazilian Doomer and is therefore be default, not notable. You don't see Country specific source port community articles on here, so why should this one be exceptional? Justice ∞ (talk) 00:35, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Delete. Hasn't this rubbish (or something like it) already come and gone here at least once before? — RobertATfm (talk) 01:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, when I had to protect the GothicDM page from them constantly talking about the fact that this specific wad is popular in Brazil, when they fail to provide evidence to support their claim. It seems that the ROX clan is at it again, this time creating an article mostly promoting themselves. Justice ∞ (talk) 03:41, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Did you saw the link? The page of ZDaemon Brasil exists, its the biggest Brazil forum ( over 3500 posts ) and it exists since april, 2013. Its the biggest Doom Brazil community ( so, why you 'promote' BRDOOM page? why not delete BRDOOM page too? it does not exist more! ) Also, ROX Clan forum and site exists too, its www.roxclan.net, but nowdays is offline, it will back in a mouth (server is down). ROX clan is the most popular clan in Brazil, just ask for anyone in zdaemon. :Those still aren't good reasons as to why I should keep the page. the difference between the ZDaemon forum and BRDoom is that one is notable while the other is not. Meaning BrDoom is actually important to the community while this page was just created as self promotion for the ROX clan. Justice ∞ (talk) 22:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) is NOT promotion to the ROX Clan, look, ROX Clan and ZDaemoN Brasil ARE NOT the same, they are in oposite sides, its just the HISTORY of ZDaemoN Brazil Forum, like how it was created? Answer: It was created after a fight between the ZDaemon Brasil owner (RafaelB) and ROX Clan(other two guys that lead this clan). Before april, ROX Forum existed, but nowdays is closed(server is down but rox said that will back in soon), zdaemon brasil does NOT have any promotion/friendship/link/tie with ROX, its just an explanation of the HISTORY of the zdaemon brasil forum, how it was created and why. BRDOOM was good community, i agree with you, but i think you can't ignore the fact that zdaemon brasil is the main forum for Doom in Brazil nowdays, it have more than 3500 posts, dedicated community, like BRDOOM. Its unfair deleting zdaemon brasil page and keeping BRDOOM, because both are popular Doom dedicated brazilian forum, also have ex-brdoom members on it.The only difference is: BRDoom is died and ZDaemon Brasil is the active forum nowdays. :For goodness' sake, sign your talk-page posts instead of leaving others to do that. That way you might have a better chance that people will listen to you. — RobertATfm (talk) 20:27, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well it seems like it to me because it says something about the ROX clan. Where's the proof that this forum is actually notable? I've done a google search and see no other evidence that proves otherwise. Regardless if the forum is active nowadays or now once again is not evidence that this page is notable. BrDOOM as stated before is important because it was the first website to represent the Brazilian Doom Community. Justice ∞ (talk) 21:31, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I waited at least five days or six according to this wiki for a reply from the defendant. After reading this article and the defenses, I'm just not convinced that this article is notable. First off it's poorly written, there's no evidence to prove that this forum is notable, and the forum itself doesn't look like it. Also I'm pretty sure this looks like more self promotion for the ROX clan who just won't give up for some apparent reason. I don't think I would be doing the Doom community a disservice by deleting this page based on the reasons I have already stated. If I see this page recreated or similar pages such as this created, then I will delete it immediately without further discussion on the topic. Justice ∞ (talk) 07:33, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ok, i give up, i will not contribute more to this wiki, nothing can be posted here because admins delete it by their own conclusions,americans hate brazilians i know, all brazilian doom players use this forum, that´s what matters, does not matter here having a page or not, we are the biggest brazil community this is a #fact, just visit the forum, more than 50 members and 3500 posts, everyday new posts, there´s no more proof than this, there aren´t other forum to zdaemon in Brazil, but i don´t matter, delete if you want, but i can say that you are erasing a page of doom history in Brazil, of course. :I'm not American — I've never been within 3000 miles of the place. And the fact remains that you will get far more respect if you sign your talk posts instead of leaving others to do that. — RobertATfm (talk) 01:31, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :That's not why the page got deleted. It got deleted because it was probably self promotion and wasn't notable in the first place as I've discussed in my previous comment. You guys constantly say fact about this forum, yet provide no evidence that proves this forum to be anything notable. In that statement you admit that "there's no more proof than this" which further proves my point. As I've stated in the first sentence, it's already been deleted and this forum isn't even apart of Doom history as you guys claim. No injustice has been done by deleting this page because it was the right thing to do. Justice ∞ (talk) 07:23, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Talk pages without articles